bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Bibliosoph Astrid
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820437 |no = 8443 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 1 |animation_attack = 169 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 85, 91, 97, 103, 109, 115, 121, 127 |normal_distribute = 12, 13, 12, 13, 12, 13, 12, 13 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = |bb_distribute = |bb_totaldistr = |sbb_frames = 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127 |sbb_distribute = 6, 7, 7, 7, 6, 7, 7, 7, 6, 7, 7, 7, 6, 7, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136, 139, 142 |ubb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Born with an insatiable curiosity about how the world worked, Astrid lived a rather charmed life. The orphan girl devoured books far more easily than food or drink, with her nights spent huddled by a lamp as she read about princesses and adventures in far-away lands. It took her mind off the war that reduced the once-proud city she called home with her royal family into a hellhole for those who had no choice but to stay there. As she grew up, she began to explore the city in earnest on her own. To her surprise, she found a secret passage to a long-abandoned library deep under the surface, filled with decaying tomes and mysterious magical trinkets. It was here that she felt a mysterious call drawing her to a box that contained a grimoire of spells and a deck of divining cards. But the artifacts, long masterless, battled her in a contest of wills. At last, their resistance was broken as they swore loyalty towards the young mage. Astrid returned to the city above, only to find it set ablaze as the demonic horde finally pushed past its exhausted defenders. In a panic, she called upon her spells, but the power she wielded was too much for her to handle, and she drowned in its embrace. She woke up in an abandoned cavern, a burning genii and a pale vampire by her side as the Fuinsignum revealed itself on her body. Frustrated at her lack of mastery, Astrid began her long journey towards mastering the magical power that she had attained. |summon = I call on you, oh spirit of...wait, you summoned me? What?! That can't be right. I'll be back! |fusion = Hang on, I didn't quite catch that! Maybe if we change the incantation here...hrm, would that work? |evolution = | hp_base = 5155 |atk_base = 2010 |def_base = 2290 |rec_base = 2205 | hp_lord = 7365 |atk_lord = 2875 |def_lord = 3275 |rec_lord = 3155 | hp_anima = 8257 |rec_anima = 2917 |atk_breaker = 3113 |def_breaker = 3037 |def_guardian = 3513 |rec_guardian = 3036 |def_oracle = 3156 |rec_oracle = 3512 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 40 |ls = One Thousand Spells |lsdescription = 60% boost to all parameters, greatly boosts BB Atk, hugely boosts BB gauge each turn & restores HP each turn |lsnote = 300% BB Atk, fills 8 BC & heals 1000-1500 + 10% Rec HP |bb = Drown them, Hizarbin! |bbdescription = Powerful additional attack at turn's end for 2 turns, greatly boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, greatly restores HP, negates critical, Spark and elemental damage for 2 turns & slight additional damage reduction for 2 turns |bbnote = 700% DoT modifier, 150% parameter boost, heals 3500-4000 HP + 40% of own Rec & 20% DoT mitigation |bbtype = Heal |bbhits = |bbaoe = |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = |bbmultiplier = |sbb = Smother them, Thangrinus! |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns, greatly restores HP, considerably restores HP for 3 turns & activates Water barrier |sbbnote = 300% + 600% * HP / max HP, 40% parameter boost relative to HP, heals 3500-4000 HP + 40% of own Rec instantly, heals 3000-3500 + 20% Rec HP gradually & activates 3500 HP barrier |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 300 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Shatter them, Aeglun! |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Water attack on all foes (25% active Pierce to Fire, Water types), enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns, hugely boosts max HP, fully restores HP for 3 turns & enormous additional damage reduction for 3 turns |ubbnote = 100% parameter boost relative to HP, 40% HP & 100% DoT mitigation |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Divine Words of Power |esitem = |esdescription = 40% boost to Def, max HP, greatly boosts BB Atk when HP is over 50% & probable damage reduction to 1 |esnote = 200% BB Atk, 15% chance to reduce damage |evofrom = |evointo = 820438 |evomats1 = 20344 |evomats2 = 20344 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 820034 |evomats6 = 20133 |evomats7 = 60224 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Rift Summon |notes = |addcat = World of Galardhon |addcatname = Astrid1 }}